Un Futuro Juntos
by Feernanda
Summary: — ¿Qué hay entre Lavender y tú? —preguntó sin rodeos. Por un momento, Ron pensó en contestarle la verdad a la castaña, pero creyó que no serviría de nada aclarárselo si ella gustaba de otro. Hermione Granger... no siempre tiene la razón. Esta vez, la prefecta perfecta se equivocó.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, como siempre, esta sólo es mi dramática invención.**

* * *

**Hermione**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en su sexto viaje en tren a Hogwarts. Los tres chicos platicaban sobre sus vacaciones, pero en particular sobre lo ocurrido con Malfoy en Flourish y Blotts, o al menos Harry y Ron lo hacían, pues Hermione -como de costumbre- se perdía en la mirada oji azul del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué demonios él? Cuando él estaba cerca, siempre terminaba distraída, y eso la exasperaba. Aunque… un momento, ¿se estaba acercando a ella? ¿Sus labios rosaban los suyos? ¡Merlín, la estaba besando! Y…

— ¡Hermione, Hermione! —la llamaba Harry pasando una de sus manos por enfrente de su rostro, despertándola de su fantasía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada.

—Llevo hablándote más de tres veces, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

—Sí, Hermione, sonreías de un modo… raro —le decía Ron riéndose, pero luego su tono se volvió un poco más serio—como si estuvieras enamorada.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando en… alguien. —respondió, notando como el pelirrojo rodaba los ojos.

—Bueno, y ¿qué piensas? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sobre ¿qué? —el morocho inhaló, como si le costara trabajo decirlo.

—Mi relación con Ginny.

—Oh eso. Es una buena noticia, me parece muy lindo —sonrió.

— ¿Los apoyas? —reprochó Ron, parecía molesto.

—Claro que sí. Si se quieren, no veo porque haya que oponerse —dijo

—Por supuesto que los apoyas, como no tienes hermanos no entiendes —se exaltó el chico—tu hermana no es quien se besuquea con tu mejor amigo —Hermione suspiró. Ron siempre se ponía así cuando tocaban el tema.

De pronto, la mirada del Weasley se desvió hacia la puerta del compartimento, y acto seguido movió su cabeza a forma de saludo. Hermione y Harry siguieron la mirada del chico, encontrándose con Lavender, quien devolvía el saludo en un tono de voz realmente agudo.

—Hola, Ron —saludó la castaña, cariñosamente.

_Parece un animal sediento, _pensó Hermione.

—Hola —respondió Ron secamente, como lo había hecho ya en Sortilegios Weasley. Ella siguió su camino—.Bueno, el punto era su relación —se refirió a Harry—iba a decirte que, aunque me cueste algo de trabajo, trataré de aceptarlo —terminó, ganándose las miradas sorpresivas de sus amigos.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, aún sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, pero tengo una condición —la sonrisa en la cara de Harry se borró de inmediato.

Hermione, inútilmente, trató de contener una sonrisa, atrayendo una mirada significativa de Ronald.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, _enrojeciendo._

—Bien, di tu condición —pidió el niño que vivió.

—Tiempo —contestó sin rodeos.

Hermione comprendió su razón de inmediato, pero no su mejor amigo.

— ¿Tiempo? —Se exaltó—Ron, si nos queremos no hay razón por la cual esperar. Además, no puedes impedirle…

—Harry —llamó Hermione, pero éste no le prestaba atención, al igual que las siguientes dos veces— ¡Harry!—volvió a llamar impaciente, casi gritando.

— ¿¡Qué! —respondió enfadado.

Hermione, casi pudo jurar que Ron lo miraba mal. Era un lindo gesto, se preocupaba por ella, ¿no? _Por supuesto, eres su amiga boba, _pensó desechando cualquier ilusión.

—Creo que estás mal interpretando a Ron —dijo la oji miel.

— ¿Ah, sí?— preguntó incrédulo

—Sí, Ron se refería a que el necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, y hacerse a la idea, ¿o no, Ron? —su vista se posó sobre el pelirrojo.

—Exacto —concordó él, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien sintió erizar los vellos de su nuca.

—Oh, entiendo. Disculpa, Ron, me precipité —se excusó el morocho.

—Vaya que si — espetó Weasley.

—Chicos por favor, no empiecen a pelear —los reprimió, al igual que veces anteriores.

Luego de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Harry se excusó para ir en busca de Ginny y contarle la noticia. El silencio reinó al quedarse Ron y Hermione solos, era incómodo y aburrido para ambos, y, al ver que Ron parecía tener la mirada perdida por la ventana, Hermione sacó un pequeño cuaderno, pluma y tinta de su baúl, para enseguida comenzar a escribir.

Hermione creía inútil aquello de escribir los sentimientos, nunca tuvo tiempo para eso, ni tampoco le daba importancia. Pero últimamente, ese era su único consuelo y refugio; resultó no ser tan inútil, todo lo contrario, la ayudó a desahogarse un poco.

— ¡Dámelo Ronald! —gritó al pelirrojo, quien le había arrebatado el cuaderno.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un diario? —preguntó el chico, examinando el objeto, y obviando la petición de su compañera.

—No te interesa, ¡devuélvemelo! —respondió ella, tratando de quitárselo.

— ¿Qué escribes aquí? —volvió a preguntar, ésta vez alzando su brazo para impedirle alcanzarlo. Él era mucho más alto que ella, así que le dificultaba mucho más la acción.

—No te incumbe, son mis asuntos —respondió mientras tiraba del brazo del chico, inútilmente.

— ¿Y? ¿Acaso no los puedo leer? —el Weasley parecía bastante divertido por la situación.

— ¡No! —dijo, mientras daba uno que otro brinquito.

—Vamos Hermione, ¿me guardas secretos? —cambió el diario de mano.

—Tal vez —resolvió, a lo que el aludido la miró significativamente. Esta, aprovechando su distracción, lo pisó ocasionándole dar un traspié, terminando con ambos chicos en el suelo.

Hermione lo miró dispuesta a reclamarle, pero fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Ronald, quien tenía su vista posada sobre sus labios. Al notar esto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, sentía el impulso de besarlo y Merlín lo sabía, pero su mente siempre había sido más poderosa que su corazón y su instinto. Desobedeciéndolos a ambos, se levantó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó él.

—No, estoy bien. —respondió en un tono aparentemente enfadado.

—Toma —le extendió el diario, y Hermione al sentir el roce de la mano de Ron, retiró la suya rápidamente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si sentía de nuevo aquel retortijón en el estómago.

Se sentaron sin decir nada, ella ni siquiera siguió escribiendo, no quería despertar de nuevo su curiosidad. A ratos, la hija de _muggles _podía sentir la potente mirada oji azul sobre ella, y en un momento ella lo miró de vuelta, pero él la desvió.

**Ron**

La veía de a ratos, tratando de no hacer muy obvio su gusto hacia ella. _Tiene lindos ojos, _pensó. Le gustaba, y Harry se lo había insinuado cuando le contó que la había visto besándose con Viktor, pero él no lo había aceptado… aunque en el fondo lo sabía.

De poco en poco platicaban, pero siempre terminaban en un silencio incómodo. Ron rogaba porque su mejor amigo apareciera, aunque no negaba que le gustaba contemplarla, sólo él. La encontraba bonita a su manera, como por ejemplo, le gustaban sus cabellos alborotados, así podía oler su fragancia más fácilmente.

De pronto, el tren paró en seco. Hermione miró por la ventana, pero la neblina lo opacaba. Alarmada, miró a Ron, quien sonreía divertido.

—No pasa nada, llegamos. —la tranquilizó mientras la ayudaba a bajar su baúl.

—Oh, es cierto. Es sólo que estaba pensando en otras cosas —dijo señalando hacia su cabeza.

—Sí, claro. Oye Hermione, tú tienes sentimientos ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras salían del compartimento, pero enseguida se maldijo. _Que idiota soy, _se reprendió.

—Eres muy observador — espetó molesta, abriendo la puerta.

—Lo siento, me refería —comenzó nervioso—a que…

— ¿Si?

—Quería preguntarte, si tú… si tu estas enamorada —Ron pudo jurar que un brillo se apareció por los ojos de su amiga—De Vicky, me refiero —especificó, mientras caminaban por el estrecho pasillo.

— ¿Hablas de Víktor? —preguntó.

—Si, como sea que se llame.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —evadió hábilmente, pero esta vez él no cedería tan pronto.

—Curiosidad, me aburría — _¿curiosidad?, _se preguntó, _soy un tonto._

— ¡¿Simplemente por qué te aburrías? —se molestó de nuevo, deteniendo su andar para encararlo.

—E-eso creo —tartamudeó temeroso, es que aquella castaña lograba intimidar al más valiente.

— ¡Eres tan…reverendamente idiota! —Respondió—Pero solo para que te informes: no, no me gusta Viktor. Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad —dicho esto, la leona apresuró su paso, dejando a Ron atrás.

— ¡Hermione, espera! —la llamó al bajar del tren, y, sorprendentemente, ella se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó mientras se volteaba para verlo, sus ojos parecían acuosos.

Ron, sin saber qué hacer para impedir su llanto, la abrazó y ella le correspondió. Y entonces, Hermione se soltó a llorar desesperadamente en los brazos del Weasley, como si la vida se iría en ello. La sintió apretarse más a él, desconcertándolo. La alejó levemente para verla a los ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Hermione, si es por algo que dije, lo…lo lamento, en serio.

—No Ron, no es por ti —dijo calmando de poco en poco su llanto.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirió.

—Es que…—no había terminado de hablar cuando de nuevo se soltó a llorar.

—Ven, vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo —sugirió mientras tomaba su baúl, tratando de llevar ambos (el suyo incluido) con un solo brazo, para poder rodearla con el otro.

Al llegar a la sala común, el pelirrojo dejó los baúles junto al respaldo del sofá. Tomó asiento, e invitó a Hermione a hacerlo. Ella lo dudó un poco pero al final lo hizo.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó su amigo, al notar que la chica había dejado de llorar.

—Sí, eso creo —respondió con una leve sonrisa, la cual Ron notó como encantadora.

— ¿Y bien? —Hermione lo miró sin entender.

—La razón de que lloraras así es…—la incitó.

Ella se levantó del sofá, y caminó hasta una de las pequeñas ventanas que había junto a la chimenea. Con el sol pegándole en el rostro, su piel se notaba tersa, pensó el chico.

—Fue, es —se corrigió—por un chico —resolvió mirando hacia los jardines.

—Ah —articuló incómodo. Sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago—. ¿Y que hay con él? —indagó sin mostrar mucho interés, tampoco era que no tuviera orgullo.

Hermione tardó en responder unos segundos.

—Es que me gusta…demasiado —dijo.

**Me gusta, **esas dos palabras hicieron eco en la mente del Gryffindor, ¡ella!, ¡Hermione!, ¡su Hermione!, gustaba de un chico. _Y no soy yo, _pensó decepcionado.

—Pero él no se ha dado cuenta —aclaró ella—Siempre me pide ayuda en sus asignaturas, pero me ha dejado claro que no le intereso, sólo me quiere como una amiga quien lo apoye en los estudios —Lo último lo pronunció con algo de rencor, poco común en ella, haciéndolo sentir algo culpable, pues él a veces hacía lo mismo—.Ron, ¿me estas escuchando? —inquirió, esta vez con sus ojos sobre él.

—Ah… si —respondió algo desorientado.

— ¿Qué hay entre Lavender y tú? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Lavender, esa chica era todo un caso. Lo hartaba, lo enfermaba, ¡lo asfixiaba!, ¿se podía otro sinónimo? Esa chica era realmente exasperante, y nunca le había puesto real atención.

Por un momento, pensó en contestarle la verdad a la castaña, pero creyó que no serviría de nada aclarárselo si ella gustaba de otro, y con el orgullo picado, mintió:

—Ella es…uh…interesante, —balbuceó—me cae bien. Por ahora somos amigos, pero tal vez después haya algo más —las mejillas de ella se coloraron, notó él. Y _me gustan así,_ sonrió—. ¿Por qué? —indagó.

—Por… —dudó—nada.

—Bueno, ahora que estás mejor tal vez podamos ir por algo de comer —comentó cuidadoso de la reacción de su amiga, de verdad le gustaba, pero tenía hambre y no quería otro discurso sobre su sensibilidad parecida a la de las rocas.

—Sí, tengo hambre. Vamos —dijo, y, luego de llevar sus baúles a sus respectivas habitaciones, salieron al Gran Comedor.

**Hermione**

Estaba realmente triste, era uno de esos momentos en que compañía femenina no le vendría mal. Ron le había confirmado sus sospechas sobre Lavender, esa… promiscua era quien lo atraía y no ella. Por un momento pensó que era lógico, Lavender era de esas chicas que cuidaban todo su aspecto, era linda… y frente a eso, ella no era nada. No tenía esperanzas, esa chica le había quitado al amor de su vida, aunque nunca había sido suyo.

_Debería hablar con Ginny, _se dijo.

…

Luego de algunos días, Harry pareció notar su tristeza, pero cuando él la hubo cuestionado ella no le había dicho las verdaderas razones. Ese día, era el primer partido de Ron cómo guardián oficial del equipo de _quidditch_, y en opinión de Hermione, se veía especialmente guapo con su uniforme.

Estaba sentada en las gradas para animarlos, siendo Ginny la única en conocer que Ron era su verdadero motivo para estar ahí. Al empezar el partido, no le había quitado la mirada de encima, y un par de veces Ron también la miró. Ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa de aliento. Y ya no le importaba que él quisiese a Lavender, luego del partido le confesaría todo.

Y llegó el momento: el partido terminó. Gryffindor ganó gracias a que Ron había bloqueado todas las _bludger, _a que Ginny había anotado varios puntos, y sobre todo a que Harry había atrapado la _snitch_. Todos estaban celebrando en la Sala Común, y entonces Hermione se acercó para confesarle todo al pelirrojo, pero la escena que sus ojos presenciaron se lo impidió. En ese momento un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente, y nadie había necesitado contárselo, ella lo había visto todo: Ron besando a Lavender Brown.

Inhaló profundo, y sin decirle a nadie salió de allí. No iba a llorar porque ella sabía la verdad, y no valía la pena hacerlo, aunque muy en el fondo hubiera tenido una esperanza de que él se fijase en ella, de que la quisiera… pero se había equivocado. Ahora no haría más que aceptarlo. Dio otra bocanada de aire, y de pronto notó a alguien sentarse junto a ella, de reojo notó que era Harry y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, sin decir nada.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el morocho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Sí, Harry. Demasiado —admitió con profunda tristeza en su voz.

—Es algo tonto, y tarda algo en entender, pero algún día ustedes dos estarán juntos —le dijo, mas ella sabía era sólo consuelo.

—No lo creo, él me confesó que le gusta Brown, no yo.

—Hermione, él piensa que a ti te gusta otro chico —comentó él, luego de dudarlo un poco.

— ¿Cómo podría pensar eso?, yo le he demostrado lo contrario.

—Pero, hay que entender que se trata de Ron, y no es muy bueno con las indirectas —bromeó el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Eso es algo que me gusta de él —sonrió ella.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? Ahora sabes que él también gusta de ti —sugirió, mientras ella despegaba su cabeza de su hombro, para mirarlo.

—Porque ya es tarde, ahora está con Brown.

—Nunca es tarde.

—Lo es Harry, ahora lo es —confirmó ella, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su amigo. No era de reproche, más bien era comprensión.

—Deberías…

— ¿Tú gustas de mí? —interrumpió una voz detrás suyo.

Ella volteó, encontrándose con el pelirrojo de la mano con Lavender. Hermione pareció entrar en una especie de trance al verlo así.

**Ronald**

Ron y Lavender caminaban buscando un lugar tranquilo para _hablar, _según ella. El primero, prácticamente, obligado. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido besarla, no corrección, si lo sabía: quería darle celos a Hermione, pero nunca se imaginó que Lavender besara horrible. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar aquello, había sido una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

En fin, ahora caminaba con ella, quien parloteaba de Merlín sabrá qué cosas. Literalmente, lo estaba mareando. Estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de ella, cuando de la nada, escuchó dos voces bastante conocidas para él.

_¿Harry y Hermione?, _se preguntó deteniéndose al escuchar que la charla giraba en torno al chico de la castaña. Lavender lo había mirado curiosa, pero no le prestó atención, la plática era más interesante.

Hermione, decía que le gustaba mucho aquel chico. Eso le había herido, pero al escuchar el resto, el pequeño ratón en su cabeza comenzó a correr para ponerla a trabajar, y atar cabos. Entonces, pensó en dos opciones: una era que Lavender tenía otro novio –la cual dudaba mucho-, y la segunda era que Hermione gustaba de él y ¡él era el chico! Ron, realmente esperaba que fuera la segunda, así que sin poder contenerse se metió en la plática.

La había visto voltear, la había visto sonrojarse y también la había visto mirar su mano entrelazada, o mejor dicho atrapada, con la de Lavender. El Weasley se soltó del agarre con algo de resistencia por parte de la otra chica, pero sin darle importancia se había acercado a Hermione. La tomó por los hombros, y tratando de serenar sus nervios le preguntó:

—Hermione, contéstame. ¿Te gusto? —ella cerró los ojos, y se abrazó al chico con fuerza, y él no supo interpretarlo ni como afirmativo ni como negativo, así que decidió arriesgarse un poco—Porque a mí… si me gustas —la atrajo hacia él un poco más, escuchando chillar a Lavender.

—Won—won —gritó con una voz digna de un maullido, tal vez era lo único que tenía de Gryffindor.

El de ojos azules miró a Harry pidiendo auxilio, quien sonrió y se dirigió hacia la chica, para llevársela a otro lado

—Hermione, yo te quiero, pero necesito sabe si tú sientes lo mismo por mí —ella seguía en silencio, y para él sólo significaba una cosa: no le correspondía.

La soltó dándose vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero ella se interpuso en su camino desconcertándolo. Ella le sonrió mientras pegaba su frente a la de él.

—Ron, me gustas desde que íbamos en tercer año —habló por primera vez,

_¡Me lo confirmo!, ¡era yo!, _pensaba emocionado.

—Hermione, no soy bueno con las palabras, me gustan más los hechos —dijo para luego besarla.

Demonios, se sentía tan bien. Sin succiones ni nada por el estilo, ella era delicada. Lo besaba suave y románticamente, como si ella también llevara mucho tiempo deseándolo. De pronto ella se separó, y de la nada, empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en su pecho, algo enfadada.

— ¿Por qué besaste a Brown? —le reclamaba, mientras él sonreía divertido. Estaba celosa—No le encuentro gracia —se quejó.

—Yo sí, quería darte celos y lo logre. —la besó de nuevo, y esta vez ella no objetó nada, sólo llevo sus manos al cabello del chico, mientras el rodeaba su cintura

Al separarse, los chicos regresaron a la fiesta, aunque Ron hubiese preferido pasar más tiempo en aquellas escaleras.

—Ron, ya era hora viejo —dijo Seamus, mientras le sonreía divertido al pelirrojo, señalando las manos entrelazadas de sus compañeros.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—En hora buena, pensé que nunca se juntarían —comentó Dean también—Y yo que pensaba invitarte a Hogsmade —bromeó el moreno a Hermione, quien apenada miró hacia el piso—Era una broma, no me vayas a golpear, Ron —le dijo a un colorado pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

En ese momento entró Harry, quien les sonreía y comenzaba a felicitarlos, al igual que Ginny y el resto de los compañeros de casa.

*****19 años después*****

Habían pasado ya diecinueve años desde su último año en Hogwarts. Harry y Ginny se habían casado, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Justamente, Hermione recordaba sus últimos años ese día, pues era especial debido a que Rose, su hija mayor, partiría en su primer año a Hogwarts. La niña estaba algo asustada por las mentiras que sus primos mayores le habían contado sobre pruebas contra dragones, y la advertencia de su padre sobre los Malfoy, sin embargo, también estaba emocionada.

Hermione, quien preparaba el desayuno, miró el reloj que había sobre la estufa. Nueve y cuarto, y el tren partía a las diez.

— ¡Rose date prisa o perderás el tren! —la llamó, es que ella no era la más obediente del mundo.

—Ya vine mamá —dijo la pequeña pelirroja entrando por la cocina. Se parecía mucho a su padre, excepto por el pelo, rizado al igual que su progenitora.

—Bien, dile a tu padre que se apure.

—Tranquila Hermione, ya estamos listos —le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

—Oigan, consigan una habitación —replicó Hugo, su hijo menor, ocasionando que su madre se sonrojara.

—Al auto —había ordenado, mientras daba un suspiro.

Ahora ellos su vida en Hogwarts, la nueva generación. _Solo espero, que no vivan tantos peligros como lo hice yo, _pensó mientras seguía su marido a subirse al auto.

*****FIN*****

* * *

**Hola! Pues aquí estoy yo experimentando con otro pairing, y pues bueno, este one nació de una noche de inspiración hace MUCHOS años. Lo escribí en 2009, lo había publicado en otras páginas, pero nunca aquí, así que me decidía a ver que tal le va. Ayer lo revise, y parece no tener fallas, pero si las tiene... no duden en decirme. Espero realmente que les haya gustado :) Y bueno, hasta la próxima! Gracias por leer, y aliméntenme con sus preciosos reviews.**

**Feer lml**


End file.
